The End
by VampLover1995
Summary: Edwards and Bella are the best of friends. They find they are in love with eachother. Will there love be enough to help Bella fight back? Will everything come to an end? Or will true love save them both. All Human.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One-Preface-Why?

How could this happen to me? I can do anything! I can overcome any obstacle... except this one.

I do so much! Football, soccer, hockey, basketball, student council, swim team, baseball, rugby, plus I'm a straight A student. Apparently that's pretty good seeing as I am in the first year of the International Baccalaureate Programme. It's basically just harder work and more of it, but I don't find it too bad. I didn't find any of that overwhelming...... until this happened.

The reason: My diabetes. I could always keep my diabetes under control so only a few of the people in my school knew. My two best friends, Alice Cullen and Edward Mason, my parents, and my older brother Emmett.

This cannot happen to me. I can't e in the hospital for the next three weeks hopefully and in chemo and on pain killers. I want to live the rest of my short life happily and at home with family and friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two-The Beginning

'Bella please eat something before you leave. You have basketball and rugby practise today! You barely eat anymore! Look at your! You've lost a bunch of weight in the last few weeks! You were thin before but now you look like a corpse! Eat something please and that is an order!' My mother ranted from the kitchen.

'I'm not that hungry mom. But I'll take an apple and eat on the way if that's what you want,' I compromised with her. I really haven't lost that much weight. I run every night, I am studying constantly for end of year exams and I'm playing quite a few sports right now. I don't really have time to eat and when I do I always felt sick at the thought of it.

I know mom and dad are worried about me. They think I'm too skinny they say I don't eat enough. They think I have an eating disorder. I DON'T!

'Bye mom! Bye Dad!'I called as I jogged out the door. My pants were falling down my waist as I went. Okay, so I have lost a bit of weight but not much. These pants were always loose on me.

I munched on my apple only finishing half before I got to school. I chucked the rest in the trash, not liking the taste of it in my mouth, as a shiny Volvo pulled up beside my old beat up Chevy.

'Hey Bells! How are you?' he asked cheerily.

'Goo-' Oh my God! I was going to puke! I ran behind the nearest bush and got sick right there. I shuddered as my stomach rolled.

'Bella! Are you okay!?' Edward was right beside me pulling my hair back into a loose ponytail.

'Go away Edward!' I commanded.

'No Bella! You're sick. I can't leave you! I'm going to text Rose and then I'll take you home. You should be resting!' He scolded. There's no way to change his mind now I thought to myself.

He texted his sister Rose and then picked me up and carried me bridle style to the Volvo.

'Edward! Put me down!'I cried out. 'I can drive myself! Edward!'I protested as he shoved me into the passenger side of the car.

'AHHHHHHH! OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!' The pain in my stomach was unbearable! I screamed out in agony.

'Bella! What's wrong? Did I hurt you?' Edward asked in a panic bending down to my level. My finger nails were clawing at my stomach uncontrollably trying to scratch out the pain.

'Cramps,' I whispered my excuse lamely. This was not cramps and I was pretty sure I wouldn't want to know what it was anyways so I had never told anyone before. It had always happened at night before. But this was worse and during the day so it was hard to hide.

'Bella, the truth,' He scolded and demanded at the same time.

'I don't know okay!' The pain was very slowly fading and I was suddenly extremely angry with him for no reason except that he was concerned. 'It happens a couple of times a day and it hurts like hell. It usually happens at night or in the early morning though. It-' I was cut off.

'What is "IT" Bella? This cannot be good,' he mumbled in a worried tone.

'It is a really sharp intense pain in my stomAHHHHHHHHHH!!!" It was back and worse than before. I was in excruciating pain. I bent over in my seat hoping that it would help squash the pain. Edward's voice got extremely loud and then slowly faded away with my vision and then everything was silent and black.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three-Dr. Cullen

I was in a happy place. Edward was there with me. We were in a meadow with the sun shining brightly down on us and it was amazing! Bunches of trees surrounded us and I could hear waterfalls just past them.

Edward was whispering my name to me. It slowly got louder and I realized it wasn't him who was whispering to me it was my mother. She sounded panicked. Why would she be panicked when I was just asleep? I blinked a couple of times and the world around me slowly changed.

Things around me were still green but now they were a disgusting green like an old mouldy sandwich not like the vibrant greens of the meadow.

Instead of trees surrounding me there were four blurry people and a bunch of machines. All of the people were dressed in pure white clothes.

'Where's Edward? Why am I here? Why did he bring me here? When can I see him? Where are my mom and dad? What's going on? What's happening?' I demanded. They all just looked at me with pity and sad little smiles on their faces. I hate being pitied! They started to wheel me out of the room with my IV pole at my side. I tried not to think of the huge gross needle in my arm. 'Where are we going?' I asked in a panic.

'Hello Bello!' I heard a familiar voice say. I looked up at the voice. Dr. Carlisle Cullen, Alice's Dad, he's an oncologist. 'We're going to be doing some tests today alright? We're looking for a reason to your stomach pain and constant lack of appetite assuming you don't have an eating disorder. Am I correct on this assumption Bella? If I am not I will not tell your parents but I will recommend a therapist and these tests that can take time and are constantly busy here will be given to someone who actually needs them.' He told me sternly.

'I don't have an eating disorder unless puking involuntarily without ever forcing myself to do so before counts. I still don't understand why I need tests. Can't you look at my symptoms and figure out what's wrong? Why does something always have to be wrong with me?'

'Calm down Bella. These symptoms could be caused by stress which wouldn't surprise me but there is still no explanation for the pain in your abdomen,' he tried to comfort me.

'How do you know what my symptoms are? I didn't tell you anything!' I shouted.

'You didn't have to Bella. With all the people who are looking out for you they all noticed that something was wrong but none of them realised it could be serious. When Edward brought you here he explained everything to us in a rush. It was hard to keep up with all of the information. Your mother confirmed most of your symptoms but it seems like you spend more time with Edward than you do with her. He seemed to know more. So here we are, ' he finished his explanation sadly.

'Am..... I mean will I be okay? Is it bad?' I asked him. I think I figured out what I had.

'Is what bad Bella?' He asked innocently.

'Carlisle, I`m not stupid. I did a twenty page report on it last year. Now that I see the facts it`s obvious. `

`What`s obvious What`s do you think is wrong Dr. Cullen?' Edward had obviously been standing a ways down the hall and saw me come out with Dr. Cullen and a few nurses pushing me.

'Oh! Hello Edward! How are you today? Thank you very much for bringing Bella in. She should be able to have visitors tomorrow. We have to keep her overni-'

'Carlisle, I know you are hiding something from me. What is it Bella?' Edward's curious but otherwise emotionless stare turned to me.

Glancing at Carlisle he nodded his head. I knew Edward would be hurt if I didn't tell him but he would be even more hurt if I did tell him. I took Carlisle's nod as a go ahead and told him. 'Pancreatic Cancer,' I mumbled hoping he didn't hear.

'What did you say?' He asked. He thankfully didn't hear me.

'Nothing Edward, they don't know yet. I'll see you tomorrow,' I said sadly as the nurses pushed me away through a set of swinging doors. Let the tests begin. There were five or six big machines in the room all presumably waiting for me. Joy.

'Okay Bella,' Carlisle began. 'We're going to begin with a quick ultrasound okay? We'll put this-' He said holding up a tool resembling a sander. '-on your stomach. This is called a Trans abdominal ultra sound. Basically instead of putting something in you we get a view from the outside.' He explained. 'We are also going to do some blood tests and a pancreas biopsy. Since you don't like blood we'll get both of them over with at the same time okay?'

'Sure Dr. Cullen. May I call you Carlisle? It makes me feel more comfortable.'

'Whichever makes you more comfortable Bella. Most of my patients don't call me by my first name but we are on a first name basis outside of the hospital so I am fine with it.'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four-Don't Be So Negative

All the tests were done. Mom and Dad had just left to go with Carlisle to look over the results. I knew it was bad but with Edward sitting here beside me I couldn't worry. He still had no clue.

'So Bella, how are you feeling?' Edward asked in a concerned tone.

'Oh, I don't know Edward.' I said sarcastically. 'I've just been tested for cancer, with three tests. Usually they do one, look it over and if they find something they do the two others to classify it as benign or malignant. They already did them all on me and then Dr. Cullen left to talk to my parents privately half an hour ago! I'm just peachy thanks! `

`Bella, don`t be so negative! ` He scolded.

`Edward, look at the facts. You read my cancer report last year on pancreatic cancer. They aren`t telling us anything positive. You know the symptoms as well as I do, `I concluded.

`Bella, if you have this you need to fight back!' He demanded.

`What`s the point Edward?' I asked.

'Please Bella, please, for me. If you have this, please fight back!' He pleaded.

'How do you know I can fight this? If you know I can fight it then you must really believe that I have it. Carlisle told you didn't he?' I knew the answer but it saddened me that he had hid his knowledge from me from so long.

'Bella, I only figured it out yesterday and then Carlisle confirmed it for me. I don't know specifics but I know you have it okay? Are you happy that you know for sure? Or would you still like to believe that you only have a very small possibility of having it?'

'No, I'm not happy. You knew and you didn't tell me. If I found out from my parents I would have broken down like I am now. I don't want them to see that right now. They need to think I'm still strong and willing to fight this even though I'm not.' I was on the verge of sobs now.

That was when my parents walked back in with Carlisle. Their eyes were red and puffy probably the same as mine. 'Bella sweetie, what's wrong?' Mom asked in a panic.

'Can you leave now please Edward?' I asked quietly.

'Of course Bella, I will be in the waiting room.' He looked sad and hurt that he was asked to leave. He was always like family to me. He should think of Alice. She still doesn't know. She's on vacation with Jasper and his family. They went skiing somewhere that's like a day's flight away.

When Jasper's parents found out they ended the trip right away but had to wait for a flight back and then the whole flight time. Jasper doesn't know, Emmett doesn't know, Rosalie doesn't know, Alice doesn't know, It's just Edward and I this time.

'Bella, what did you figure out on your own sweetie?' She asked lovingly.

'I know I have it and I know everything I need and want to know about it. I did a report on it last year. Twenty pages, definition, treatment, stages, explanations, even survival rate. I'm pretty much covered as far as general information goes. I just need to know about the certain type I have and the facts on my cancer.' I looked at them expectantly and they looked back time sadness and pity. I knew then that it was bad. Three weeks tops.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five-Please Fight Bella

'Can you send Edward back in please? I want to see him again.' Mom and Dad kissed my head and left.

Not five minutes later Edward came almost running through the door.

'Calm down Edward,' I joked seeing the look on his face.

'Are you okay Bella? Do you need anything?'

'I'm fine Edward. How much longer until Alice and Jasper get back?'

'They got here almost an hour ago. You aren't allowed any visitors at night unless you specifically ask a nurse,' Edward explained.

'Is everyone here?' He nodded.

'Do they all know?' He shook his head.

'Then I need a nurse. I need to tell some very important people something very important. But may I see Emmett first please?' I requested.

'Alright I'll go get Emmett. I'll be back in a minute. He ran out of my room.

'Bella, how are you? Have they told you anything yet? I couldn't find mom and dad so no one believed me when I told them that we were related.' He explained.

'Emmett you have your driver's licence here right? It has you first and last names on it. Plus you could have just asked for Dr. Cullen at the front desk you know,' I told him.

'Oh,' He said sheepishly. 'Did they tell you what's wrong though? I thought you might know because you eyes are puffy assuming it's bad. Or you could have gotten into a fight with Edward again because he's acting kind of odd. Anyways, do you know what's wrong?' He asked going through a hundred emotions to worry in a single second.

'Yes I do know what i8s wrong Emmett. Do you remember that English paper I had to write last year about a type of cancer? I chose a rare one to write about. I asked you to read it over to see if it was dull or creepy.'

'Yeah, I remember that. It went on and on about the disease. How it was hard to cure because of it being so rare, treatments, symptoms, and life expectancy when you get it. What about it?' The look on my face must have clued him in. 'No, you don't have it! They must be kidding! You don't have any of the symptoms and why would you get it? There is no reason for you to get it!' His eyes were watering now. Poor Emmett.

"It's okay Em, I'll be fine. Don't worry.' I tried to reassure him even though I knew it was not true.

'No! It's not okay Bella! Nothing is going to be FINE! You obviously didn't read your own report! I did overhear a doctor talking to mom and dad. I couldn't see the looks on their faces but the doctor said "three weeks at most. No longer than a month. Could be any day." That doesn't sound _okay _or _fine_ to me Bella!' He shouted.

'Emmett, things will work out as they should. You can't help it and it's not your fault. Now I would like your help in telling Rosalie, Alice and Jasper but I would understand if you want some time alone.' I told him softly.

'I'll help you Bella, I won't leave you alone Bella. But wait, aren't you going to tell Edward?' He asked.

'He already knows. Don't feel bad. He helped me figure it out. He had to know,' I added on seeing the hurt look on his face.

'Oh, alright. The doctors didn't tell you?' He was confused.

'No I knew it was cancer before they started the tests. I knew when I looked at all the symptoms at once. Plus Dr. Cullen-an oncologist- told me what tests they were doing. A dead giveaway for diagnosing aciner cell carcinoma.' I explained.

Emmett looked stunned. He should have known I would figure it out. I'm not stupid. 'I'll go get the others then. Fight for me Bella? Fight for mom and dad? For your friends? Please don't give in to this!' He pleaded.

Then he opened the door to find Alice standing there sobbing into Jasper's arms. Rosalie doing the same in Edward's. Jasper and Edward had tears rolling down their cheeks silently. They had overheard.

'Guys, I will fight for all of you! I swear!' I promised. Unfortunately they hadn't noticed that the door was open yet.

Oops.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six-What's Three Weeks?

'Alice, Rose, may I speak to you?' They each looked up with a blank stare. 'I'm not dead guys, I'm fine.'

'You have cancer. I can't pronounce it but you have it and its rare and incredibly hard to treat. Why did you do this? Why did you get cancer now? Why?' Rose demanded.

'Uh, thank you very much but I thought that the time I _**Chose**_ to get cancer was pretty good. I didn't want to get cancer Rose! I don't want to have cancer! But I have it! It's Rare. I can't help it! Get over it please!'

'I'm sorry Bella. I'm just scared.' She whispered.

'So am I Rose, so am I. May I speak to the guys first actually?' I asked them.

'No! You have to talk to us! Jasper's the only one who doesn't know. Emmett and Edward can explain it to him. We only have you for so long! I'm not sharing!' she almost screamed.

'Alice shut up! This isn't only about you! You can share or leave. Take your pick!' Even though I gave her the option I have to admit that I was surprised when she stormed off towards the elevators.

Jasper and Edward saw my shock and turned to stop her.

'Leave her please?' I asked. Jasper looked hurt. 'I mean leave her alone about me. You can still go comfort her Jasper. Don't talk to her about me if she doesn't bring it up and don't force her to come back please. If she wants to come back she'll come on her own accord. Not because someone forced her to.' Jasper nodded and practically ran to catch up with her. I smiled seeing how much they loved eachother.

'She's just scared. She'll come around Bella,' Edward promised me noticing my silent tears.

'I'm fine. It's fine.' I repeated.

'Bella what did you want to talk to the guys alone about?' Rose asked.

'It was mostly about helping Alice out because I know Emmett will do a good job comforting you Rose but Alice is harder to handle. That obviously doesn't matter anymore though so come on in guys. Rose can you get me a glass of water please? I can't move with these wires all attached to me. Thank you _Rose_,' I said sarcastically as Edward jumped and got my glass of water before Rose could even move.

'Bella?'

'Yes Rose?' I asked her.

'What's going to happen in-'

'Rose! Leave Bella alone for a while! She doesn't need to be questioned right now!' Edward scolded while Rose glared at her older brother.

'Its fine Edward, what were you going to ask Rose?'

''I only heard parts of the conversation in between Alice's sobs,' she explained. 'What happens in two weeks? Do you start treatment? End it? Hopefully get to go home?' She asked curiously. We all flinched and looked at each other with scarred looks. She didn't know? I looked at Emmett and Edward asking for permission to tell her. They both nodded.

'My life expectancy is three weeks to a month. The only thing that has to do with treatment is that it will be the very last time I will get any sort of treatment.' Rose shocked that I was being so blunt and the scared and finally terrified.

'Is that why Alice threw a tantrum and then left? Because she heard that?' I nodded.

'The time left is short. Why wouldn't she want to spend it with you?'

'She's mad at me right now. We haven't spoken in two weeks because of an argument that we had. She knows I have a good reason to not do what she wanted me to now so I won't do it. It wouldn't feel right. She knows that,' I sighed.

'What were you going to do?' Edward had to ask. Great, I thought.


End file.
